A Wizard's Tale: Beyond the War
by yanks2709
Summary: After Harry's 6th year, the war effort continues with a new addition, Brina. A friend of Ginny's in the same year, she works the summer at the twin's shop, and she too helps the gang w/ the fight, forming close bonds esp. w/ Fred  he doesn't die . R&R!
1. And while the war rages

**I certainly do not own any of the characters created by the brilliant J.K.R. Brina is my own, and I hope you enjoy it! Review please because I'm definitely planning on more to come! (Mostly follows DH canon for now and will go beyond eventually). **

**Thanks! :)**

Chapter 1

Diagon Alley saw minimum activity in the midst of the war. Shards of glass scattered the floor, and the dust coated window pains glistened in the setting sunlight. Few businesses flourished, but Weasley's Wizard Wheezes hardly emptied. Crowds of all ages gathered at the shop window and inside bustled with people.

Fred Weasley stepped out on an important errand, so George manned the front portion of the store, making sales while interacting with customers. His clever charm and working wit was enough to entice the most serious witch or wizard. Even a stern, elderly witch cracked a smile at the ever-popular Ton-Tongue Toffees. She claimed the product would make a perfect gift for her chatty grandchildren. Tactful as George was on his own, it increased tenfold when with his twin.

Seeing the old witch out the front door, George noticed a group of giggling girls surrounding the love potions.

"Oi, Brina, you know the love potions are sixteen plus!" he called out to the storeroom in the back right corner of the lower level of the shop. The group of girls immediately scattered from the potions, walked outside, and looked hopefully through the window at the products.

"Georgie," said a voice from the storeroom, "how am I supposed to sort products and keep an eye on those girls at the same time? Maybe you should think about creating a product for that."

Poking her head out of the room, Brina glanced toward the hopeful group of girls who remained stationed at the window. She rolled her eyes and walked from the room over to George. Standing with her hands on her hips, Brina craned her neck upward to shoot her boss an annoyed look.

The summer heat caused a slight gleam of sweat to shine on the cheeks both Brina and George. Even with her curls tied behind a yellow bandanna, her hair frizzed uncontrollably from the humidity; despite George's shorter hair, wispy, red strands stuck to the side of his face.

"Where's Fred anyway? Shouldn't he be helping with this stuff, too? This shop is disgustingly hot and sorting products on my own doesn't help much."

"If you don't like it then maybe you should quit," George suggested, hopping up onto the counter scanning the shop and its current customers.

"Don't worry, I'll be back at school soon enough," she replied, heading back to the storeroom.

"Or you could just leave. Isn't much of a school now with that git Snape running it," said Fred who just walked into the shop carrying a stack of papers.

He passed the papers to both George and Brina.

"No thanks. I'd prefer my N.E.W.T degree. I mean I achieved eight O. this past year..."

"Which I'm sure You-Know-Who would care so deeply for before he offs you."

"No...well...maybe I just don't want to spend my life causing petty mischief like you two," Brina retorted, knowing her words would hardly scratch Fred's conviction in his occupation.

Fred shrugged.

"Fair enough, Brina. But the Ministry approved of this proposal for us to make more defense products," Fred explained, gesturing to the papers. "And since you work here now, maybe you'd like to help a bit."

"You know with your brilliant Charms skills and superb Potion making," George chimed in.

"Thanks for the flattery, but since when do you two work through the Ministry?" Brina questioned.

She knew very well that the Ministry caused a rift in the Weasley family. Percy Weasley remained convinced that his job was worth more than the comfort of the Burrow and the love of his close-knit family.

"Since they made a great offer for these products and since they- even if they don't want to admit it- are scared," Fred explained.

"Brina, no one knows how long they can hold off You-Know-Who. Once the Ministry falls who knows what kind of chaos will ensue," George said.

"You know you two are quite brilliant sometimes, but how can you be sure that the products won't fall into enemy hands?" Brina questioned.

"Some risk will be involved," Fred replied simply.

Silence fell among them. Brina nodded and headed back to the storeroom.

"Alright, well I'll help as long as it doesn't involve me slaving away in this gross store room anymore," Brina snapped, showing the twins her dust covered hands.

Fred and George exchanged knowing glances.

"She's been this short all day, George?"

"Fred, she's always short, but yes especially so today."

"Must be the heatwave. Let me handle this."

Rather than becoming angry while the twins talked about her in front of her face, Brina's lips curved into a small smile as Fred approached her.

"What's got your wand in a knot today?" questioned Fred leaning against the door of the store-room.

"Nothing. You know how I get antsy working all day," she said.

"Well if I couldn't use magic on the job and had another year before coming of age I'd be antsy, too" Fred replied, with upturned lips.

She smiled, lightly shoving him away from the store-room. "Your constant reminders ease the pain so much."

"Here's a free daydream for you to make it better. I'm sure thirty minutes daydreaming about me could help some," Fred teased, flicking his wand causing the daydream to soar toward the back of the store.

"I'm not sure the idea of you wanting me to daydream about you would sit so well with a certain sister of yours," Brina said, throwing the product over to George who remained seated on the counter.

"I assure you Ginny wouldn't mind in the least what you think of me, or daydream for that matter," Fred said with a wink.

George chuckled.

Ginny Weasley and Brina Kimball attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. Both girls shared a love for the popular wizard game Quidditch, and they had fierce personalities that few could extinguish. Bright and passionate, Brina emulated the prized characteristics of Gryffindor house. Along with Ginny and many others, she stood among the ranks of Dumbledore's Army, formed by Harry Potter in her fourth year of school.

Ginny proved again and again her unwavering ability to act on her instincts, while Brina's logical mind clashed with her instinctual inclinations. Brina, the oldest of her four siblings, felt that her logical mind must guide her in order to set a good example for her younger brothers and sister. Ginny, the youngest of seven, grew up watching her six brothers, deciding which qualities she liked and disliked and pooled them to create a unique persona - a persona greatly approved and admired by her twin brothers.

Fred and George, upon spending more time with Brina, took a liking to her and gladly hired her for the summer. Achieving Outstanding marks her Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts exams, Brina ranked among the top of her class, and her involvement in many school event and activities allowed her to have a voice in the community. Achievement was clearly important to her, but not to the extent of stepping on others or kissing up to authority.

Usually, Brina was easy going, but at times especially in the face quick come backs and witty retorts, she faltered, not knowing how to respond without sounding short, snappy, or somewhat rude. For this reason, Brina chose to remain quiet after Fred's comment. She did not want to offend him in the least or lead the conversation into uncomfortable waters. Instead she wandered back into the store room, leaving Fred at the door with a furrowed brow.

"You know it's no fun if you don't say anything back," he called to her from the door.

Sure, Fred and George could pass for the same person, but sometimes Fred kept pushing while George knew when to let something go. Brina found her relationship with George less tense for this reason. With Fred, she always had to be at the top of her game, even on a muggy, steaming day in the shop.

She was glad, for the moment, in the back room sorting products. A small smile played at her lips, and she knew Fred longed for ammunition to progress their banter. Some found Fred's ambition for mischief irritating, but she found it quite endearing - a fact that she hardly wanted him to know. Moving one box aside, and starting on another, Brina took the silence from beyond the door as Fred's surrender. Moments later, beyond a faint buzzing, she heard faint mumbling at the front of the shop and a small chuckle. Brina knew the sudden swooping sensation in her stomach hinted her desire to know if their charm covered conversation had anything to do with her.

Pulling herself together, she stepped outside the store-room once more. "Really now, I achieved top marks on my Charms exam, and you two think you can cast a _Muffliato_ charm without me knowing? At least cast it properly next time."

Fred stood with his mouth agape, while George just covered his upturned lips. Leaving the twins in an almost impossibly achieved moment of silence, Brina joined them at the counter leaving them to wonder what she heard.


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort and a bit of love

Chapter 2

"So then what happened?" asked Brina, as Fred recounted the tale of moving Harry from Number 4 Privet Drive to the Burrow.

"Well they thought Harry was with Mad-Eye originally, but they figured out he was with Hagrid. It was just all chaos, and George's ear..." Fred trailed off staring blankly.

They sat for a while silently in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. George remained at home at the Burrow for further recovery from his injury. It seemed that without George quiet moments were easier to come by.

"You know you'd better be careful selling those protection products to the Ministry right now. As much as I hate to say it..."

"I know. You-Know-Who's definitely got some guys on the inside by now," Fred said, in a tone of defeated acceptance.

He hung his head. Brina sat quietly watching him, not sure what to say to Fred who acted far out of character. Fred's hand rested by his almost empty plate. Naturally, Brina reached over to grab his hand. Her sudden gesture caused his head to pop up. Judging by his startled reaction, Brina simply rested her hand lightly upon his instead of grasping his hand fully.

"Sorry...I just figured..." she began attempting to justify her action or find the right words to comfort him.

Thinking about her own family, she could not fathom losing neither brothers or little sister nor her mother or father.

"Your family's gonna be okay. It's like this for everyone right now, and that's why we all need to value and appreciate everyone we care about more than ever."

After a moment of no movement, Fred met Brina's gaze, his brown eyes connecting with her hazel-green ones, and instead of separating his freckled hand from hers, he turned his palm upward and squeezed his long fingers around her small, pale palm. She glanced down at their hands, curling her shorter fingers slightly around the side of his hand.

Thoughts of gratitude swarmed her mind. She was lucky to have a full family unlike many of her school-mates. She felt lucky sitting safely with Fred, happy that his family was alright. Color rose to her normally pale, freckled cheeks. Comfortable as she was sitting with Fred, she feared the horrible war that raged on.

Squeezing her hand gently once more, Fred rose from the table tossing some Galleons to the middle. Brina opened her mouth to protest, but Fred walked to the exit.

"I'm getting it next time," Brina told Fred upon entering the shop.

"Wouldn't be right of me to make you pay. Mother taught me to always treat a lady," he replied with a small smile, flicking on the shop lights.

"So chivalrous, Weasley. No wonder you have all the witches in Britain swooning," Brina said with a chuckle.

"All of them?" he asked, raising one eye-brow while he staring intently at Brina who fiddled with re-opening the register.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was again at a loss for words. Fred, who stood at least a head taller than Brina continued to peer down upon her, as if waiting for the verdict of an important court trial.

Nervous to say the wrong thing, Brina preferred to keep quiet. She neither wanted to give Fred the wrong idea nor encourage him to discontinue his occasional flirtations. During her silence, she considered the reasons she found Fred so intriguing. Remembering him in his Hogwarts years, Brina always found his thirst for attention and ability to claim that attention with ease a rare gift. George shared the same talent, but went about gaining attention differently. Fred was blunt, never covert or secretive in his quest for recognition. For instance, in Brina's third year - Fred's sixth - he constantly ranted on about finding ways to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Even then, she found his ambition attractive.

Years ago, Brina admitted, at first silently, that she had a slight crush on one of her best friend's brothers. At Hogwarts, other witches went through similar phases. Still, other girls preferred George. Either twin - both tall, lean, and unbelievably able to wear ugly clothing like it was the latest trend - was physically attractive to many girls, but for some reason Fred's personality captivated Brina even more. Many times, she shrugged off her child-hood crush, but her attraction toward him never waned all together. For this reason, Brina sometimes turned from a naturally extroverted, outspoken witch to a slightly guarded and fearful girl, especially when Fred initiated the harmless, flirtatious banter.

Brina knew Fred to be a naturally friendly guy, so she usually brushed off his words since he acted similarly with so many others. Plus, the reasonable age gap prevented her from thinking he meant any of it seriously. Again, Brina's ability to overanalyze situations irritated her.

Finally after what seemed like an eon of deliberation, Brina responded, "Maybe." She smirked up slightly at Fred through shy eyes, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll take it," he replied.

She was thankful, yet somewhat confused by his vague remark.

Later that evening, Brina sat beside Ginny in the sitting room of the Burrow. After a long day of preparation and cleaning for Bill and Fleur's wedding, Mrs. Weasley decided, despite her anxiety, to allow the group some down time. Ginny and Brina browsed a Quidditch catalog, the twins played a game of Exploding Snap in the corner, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

"Your mum must be thrilled that those three have some down time together," Brina said, gesturing to the stairs, mentally assuming that they sat floors above the rest of the gang in a heated discussion on the current state of affairs.

"Oh I'd bet," Ginny said her intense eyes focused on the magazine on her lap.

"Must be hard Gin- you know- with not knowing what they're up to really. And in the midst of all these deaths and chaos," Brina said, trying to fill a rare moment of strange silence.

"Yea," Ginny responded, her voice in a higher pitch than usual.

"You're doing spectacularly though," Brina reassured Ginny, whose ginger hair now masked the sides of her face.

Attributing Ginny's sullen mood to the sudden absence of Harry, Brina racked her brain for something more active to do. She knew Ginny almost always held herself together, but the current circumstances excused normal behavior.

Brina walked cautiously toward Fred and George, careful not to distract either twin. Glancing at her for a split second, George's cards exploded.

"Ha! That's game your holeyness!" Fred exclaimed.

"Come on, mate! If I didn't take my eye off of my cards," George retorted, speaking to Fred, but looking at Brina.

"Not my fault Bri distracted you," Fred said with a shrug, collecting the cards.

George looked at Brina in protest.

"I dunno Fred. If you were sitting over there you'd be stunned by my veela-like beauty, too," she joked.

"Not sure if your dark features and near midget height really fit that description, sorry to say," George responded.

"Not to mention the freckles, although we do appreciate them in this family," Fred added, standing up to offer Brina his seat.

George wore a small smirk on his lips, and rolled his eyes at his twin. Over on the couch, Ginny cracked a smile and walked over to her brothers and Brina.

"So what do you think they're on about up there?" George questioned, glancing at the ceiling.

"I think some secret mission Dumbledore left them," Ginny declared calmly.

"They're really going then, eh?" George asked, already knowing the answer. Silence followed before he spoke again. "I know Ron had no doubt in his mind that he'd be going with him."

"Yeah, we even helped Dad transform the ghoul in the attic to look like Ron with spattergoit. Nasty sight, even nastier smell," Fred said to no one in particular.

"But what if they don't find what they're looking for?" Brina asked quietly looking down at the rug.

"We just have to trust that Dumbledore knew what he was getting Harry into," Ginny answered.

"And we all know we could trust Dumbledore," Brina responded with conviction.

They nodded.

After another round of Exploding Snap, Mrs. Weasley shooed them all to bed. Pulling Brina into her room, Ginny closed the door behind her with purpose.

"I have to ask you something," she said.

Brina laughed and nodded. Ginny was on a mission.

"So Harry's birthday is tomorrow, and I haven't exactly gotten him anything, but I was thinking..." she trailed off looking past her desk out the window.

Cocking an eyebrow at Ginny, Brina stood with her arms crossed. "I think I know what your thinking, and I'm not sure if that's the most beneficial way of coping with all this."

"Okay, I know that this whole slightly love-sick act is way out there for me. But you know me Brina, and I can't just stand by and not do anything about it at all," Ginny explained.

"Well I've only shared a dormitory with you for the past five years. You act like I'm new at this."

Ginny laughed. "Obviously. But I'm not sure how I should go about the whole thing. I want him to know just that I support him and understand that he needs to do this right now."

"I dunno, you could always just grab him and fiercely snog the daylights out of him," Brina suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

When Ginny pondered her suggestion for longer than necessary, Brina furrowed her brow. "You know, that was a joke, right?" she asked slowly.

"A joke with quite the brilliant idea attached. You know actions do speak louder than words," she said, reaching over to turn out the lights.

Brina knew Ginny's mind was made up as she turned over to go to sleep. This was more like Ginny, to make up her mind on a whim and forge forward without a care in the world.

"By the way Brina," Ginny whispered.

"Yea?" Brina responded even more quietly.

"Mention this emotional laps to Fred and George and I may have to kick you out of my room."

"Come on, Gin. Despite spending more time with those two lately I'd never sell one of my best friend's to her own, devious brothers."

"Even if you are a bit too fond of one of them," Ginny said, causing Brina to laugh.

"Not gonna deny that you people just have good genes."

"Not gonna deny that Fred is starting to scare me."

"What.."

"Goodnight, Bri!" Ginny chimed, more upbeat than she had been all evening.

Calling it quits, Brina turned on her side and stared at the darkness, happy to know that joy could still exist among the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3: With those we love

Chapter 3

A chorus of Happy Birthday rang out across the backyard of the Burrow late the following evening. The Weasleys, the Delacours, and Brina sat at the long table outside enjoying the small celebration despite the brief and confusing visit by the Minister of Magic. Mrs. Weasley kept an extra eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the remainder of the evening. She seemed to be inwardly worried that the trio would take off at a moments notice if need be, despite the approaching wedding.

There was a slight chill in the warm summer air, so Mrs. Weasley allowed everyone to spend the remainder of the evening outside. Ginny and Brina decided to wander off to a near-by tree by the shed to discuss the results of Ginny's birthday present.

"You know you could cut the tension between you two with a knife, Ginny," said Brina, taking her damp hair out of her braid, leaving her brown curls to spill slightly past her shoulders.

"Yeah. It's funny because the fact that Harry and I were together is no secret, but I feel like I'd die if anyone knew that I practically lured him into my room today," Ginny replied.

"You're confidence is admirable though," Brina reassured her, fiddling with a twig on the floor. "These past two years you've been quite lucky in that department." Brina paused, and Ginny softly laughed.

"Let's see. First, Michael Corner, that overly competitive bloke. Then Dean Thomas, and to tell you the truth my heart was never truly in it. And then finally, after all those years pining over him, Harry," Ginny said. "It's not like you haven't been as lucky. All fourth year you were with Terry Boot. Looking back those were fun times, you know, going out me, you, Michael, and Terry."

"Yea, they were. We seemed so young then," Brina said, looking out into the indigo sky.

"The best was your infatuation with Fred, though," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Oh come off it. Do not remind me about the Yule Ball incident," Brina responded, growing red at the thought, putting her face in her hands.

"I wouldn't really call it an incident. I think since then he's respected you more and more for your nerve," Ginny replied.

Although Brina attended the Yule Ball with her then fourth year friend, Anthony Goldstein, she had been at the front of the "I love Fred Weasley" movement. Ginny, who was somewhat more shy in third year, encouraged Brina to simply ask Fred for a dance. First and foremost Brina's friend, Ginny looked past the fact that Brina took a more than friendly liking toward one of her brothers. After fussing over Ginny's suggestion, Brina plucked up the courage to ask. Fred did agree to the dance, but for days following the Yule Ball, Angelina Johnson, who was an amiable house-mate, fussed over the adorable gesture, along with many other sixth years. Brina detested the fact that they saw her as some little, swooning third year girl.

"It's funny that you were the one telling me to ask him in the first place. I just hated being know as that girl," Brina said, putting air quotes around her final two words as she rolled her eyes.

"Well it obviously didn't turn out so bad. You guys have gotten pretty close recently," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Ginny, Fred's what nineteen, and I'm not even sixteen until three days before you," Brina said, in a somewhat defeated tone. "I don't even know why you'd put the idea in my mind."

"Maybe because sometimes with the way you two interact it's hard not to?"

"Yea, but you know he's all clever and friendly like that with everyone."

"Right, but only with everyone he especially likes."

"Whatever, Ginny. Even if I did take him seriously I wouldn't even think of..."

"Then nothing is ever going to happen."

Brina raised her eyebrow at Ginny.

"Look, I've gotten to know Fred and George quite well over the years so listen carefully. Even if he did like you or even just wanted to snog you he wouldn't do anything despite his usual forwardness. Know why?"

Brina had an idea, but waited for Ginny to explain further.

"Well we acknowledge the fact that you are kind of young. And three years really doesn't make much different later on, but now I think he'd think it may make you or others feel uncomfortable, especially if he initiates anything. So," she continued, pausing for a second, "he wants you to initiate it in hopes that it'd look somewhat more socially acceptable."

Brina took in her words, finding it hard to believe that thoughts even similar to the ones Ginny described formulated in Fred's mind.

"Ginny, I know he's your brother, but complex thinking really doesn't seem like his thing."

"He's good at hiding it. Not that he's some huge sap or anything, cause you and I both know he's not. It's just that there is another layer beneath the prankster we know and love."

* * *

><p>Since Brina was long time friend of the Weasley family, Molly and Arthur invited her family to the wedding as guests. Early in the morning, Brina and Arthur marched beyond the Burrow to a near by hill. They stationed a Portkey on the hill in order to assure the safe arrivals of the wedding guests. No more than three minutes passed before five figures appeared out of what seemed like thin air. One man, two boys, one woman, and one small girl landed with a thud on the grassy hill, all holding hands. Recovering from their journey, Brina's family rose to their feet, and her little sister was the first to dash from the hill into Brina's arms.<p>

Brina's sister's wavy honey-colored hair flew behind her as she ran. Alaina, at the age of eight, was tiny and tan. Unlike her sister's freckled face, she had not a mark on either cheek. Her wide, dark brown eyes resembled her mother's eyes: a witch who stood at average height -appearing taller in her long, flowing robes- with a curly heap of light brown curs on her head.

Brina's brothers now stood at their feet. Emmerich, the tallest of the four siblings, had a mop of sandy hair upon his head, freckles dotted across his cheeks, and deep green eyes. He was about to enter his fourth year at Hogwarts. Avery, who stood a head shorter than Emmerich, was entering his second year at school. He, too, sported a messy hair style, although his dark brown hair looked unruly and wavy. His fair skin and hazel-green eyes caused him to slightly resemble Brina and appear as a miniature version of his father, Derrick Kimball.

"Derrick! Cressida!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed. "So good to see the Kimball clan again!"

Derrick and Arthur shook hands, and Cressida Kimball embraced him and thanked him for allowing Brina to stay at the Burrow.

"It's not a problem, not in the least," he replied.

Arthur always enjoyed the Kimball's company. Despite Derrick's relation to the Lestrange family - Rodolphous was his mother's cousin - he disregarded their pure-blood mania and married Cressida, a muggle-born witch: something that Arthur found most noble.

The group chatted animatedly all the way back to the Burrow. Brina, who walked beside her father, who stood next to Arthur, listened to the two men reminisce over Albus Dumbledore.

"Singled out my daughter one time, Albus did," said Mr. Kimball.

"Did he?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

He nodded, "While I was at school I never really crossed paths with the Headmaster on my own, but he once told Brina that she was really living up to her name's meaning: protector. True Gyrffindor spirit!" he exclaimed, clearly biased toward his old house. "Though she could've been placed in Ravenclaw like Cressida was."

The rest of the Weasleys greeted the Kimballs as they reached the Burrow. Cressida made it a point to thank Fred and George for hiring Brina for the summer. She explained she felt better knowing she was working with people who were looking out for her.

Alaina now had Hermione by the hand, leading her around the grounds, pointing at decorations, while Emmerich and Avery stood with Brina, Ginny, and the twins talking about joke products.

"Fred don't give Emery or Avery any ideas, please," Brina said laughing, as Fred and George showed the boys their most harmless line of firecrackers.

"We should fire you for not endorsing our products, Bri," George replied.

"Plus, maybe these two can fill our shoes this year," Fred said looking at George then down at Brina's brothers.

"Nah," the twins chorused after a moments pause.

Avery looked down.

"Don't worry little man, we just have some big shoes," Fred said.

"And you know what they say about big shoes, Freddie," George shouted, earning a look between a glare and a smirk from Brina.

"Big socks?" Fred answered, handing Avery a chocolate frog that he pulled from his pocket.

Avery smiled and scurried away with Emery, happy to receive free candy.

"And on that note, I think I'll go get ready," Brina said, turning to leave.

"Oh, Bri no need to get all dolled up for me," Fred mused, placing his hand over his heart.

"If not for you then maybe you can direct me to an attractive cousin?" she asked in a mock hopeful tone.

"Dunno, I'm kind of the jealous type," Fred responded, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

George followed Brina and Fred back to the house where Mrs. Weasley fussed over Bill and final preparations for the wedding.


	4. The Wedding: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 4

Twilight fell over the Burrow as the wedding guests gathered under the canopy for the reception. Many guests surrounded Bill and Fleur, snapping pictures and attempting to congratulate the couple. Mrs. Weasley stood at the far end of the tent collecting wedding presents, some of which zoomed past her onto the table from witches and wizards who did not feel like waiting in line.

Brina decided to find a table along with Harry, who was disguised as a Weasley relative, while the immediate family posed for a photo.

"Fred! George! You take those Headless Hats off now," Mrs. Weasley shouted at her sons, as the rest of the family attempted to put on their best smiles for the photographer.

"I swear, mum is not taking any pictures at my wedding. None of this fancy nonsense either. No flavor, no originality, don't you think George?" Fred complained, pointing at the elegant wedding decorations as he walked over to Brina and Harry's table.

"And that's why we brought these along," said George, showing Brina and Harry the supply of Weasley patented fireworks. "Plus we worked on making something a little special for Bill and Fleur."

Fred nodded. "We might do a whole special-occasions line if this goes right," Fred explained, examining a small rocket.

"What do you mean, if it goes right? I thought you two said..." Brina asked, leaning over eyeing Fred and George.

"Well, no. We haven't exactly done a test run," George said.

"And in the off chance that something does go wrong, at least it'll create some excitement around here," Fred said, gaining an approving glance from George while Brina covered her face trying to hide a smile.

"Your mum will murder you."

"We'll see soon," George said shrugging.

Later Brina sat at a table with Ginny and Luna as many couples danced to a slower song. She smile upon seeing Ron and Hermione dancing together, but felt her insides knot when she noticed Fred leading one of Fluer's veela cousins onto the dance floor. Brina felt like her midnight blue dress did not even compare to her flowing aqua dress. Her momentary thoughts caused her to zone out until she felt a light tug at her arm.

Turning her head, Brina saw both Ginny and Luna looking at her as if they were awaiting an answer to a question.

"Sorry, what was the question?" Brina asked.

"We just were discussing the fact that the Daily Prophet was advertising some of my brothers' products. You know the shield products," Ginny said.

"And we were just wondering why, since you know The Quibbler is the more reliable source these days, why that was put in the prophet?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy tone.

"Well, I mean last year the Ministry thought the products were really helpful, so I think they just want to help out really and provide people with some more protection," Brina explained, although she remained skeptical of their willingness to trust the Ministry of Magic.

"They do know that the Ministry could be giving the products to the other side, don't they?" Ginny questioned.

"I think so, but the Ministry hasn't fallen or anything, so I think if they proceed with caution for the time being their products won't fall into the wrong hands. They told me they even talked to Kingsley about it."

"Alright. It just seems a bit dodgy, that's all."

As the song came to an end, many of the couples on the dance floor dispersed. Fred and George wandered into the distance with the two veela cousins, and Harry was deep in conversation with Elphias Doge. Everyone seemed to enjoy the band, and for the first time, Brina saw Mrs. Weasley without a care in the world.

Despite dancing with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, she could not help but feel slightly disappointed that Fred had been so easily entranced by the veela girl. When he wandered back into the tent a short while later, though, he walked in alone.

"Where's your veela?" asked Ginny as he made his way over to the group.

"Still out there in the yard. I don't care how good looking she is, but she insulted mum about five times. Once she decided to comment that she had more kids than she looked like she could provide for I was out of there," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Left her a nice nosebleed nougat on my way back."

"Nice one," Ron said, high fiving his brother.

"Yea. She won't look so pretty once she's eaten it, and I think for once mum would be proud."

Soon George entered the tent followed by the two veela, one who held her nose in her hands trying to stop blood pouring from her nose.

"Oi, you guys. Any idea how that happened?" George called over to the group.

"Think I might," said Brina quietly, glancing over to Fred who sat next to her, grinning proudly with his arms folded across his chest.

"What she do?" he whispered.

"Said some stuff about your mum," Brina answered.

George who took out the purple end of the nougat put it back in his pocket.

"What a bitch," George said, removing himself from the veela.

"Good to know you guys aren't as shallow as you seem," Ginny said, laughing as the girl frantically scurried to find more napkins.

"Right? It shocked me, too," Fred said, half-joking. "That's why," he began, looking to Brina, "beauty is important of course, but loving our dearest mother is much more important."

"Not to mention some brains and a sense of humor. And you surely fit the bill on all fronts, don't you think Fred?" Ginny said, causing Brina to narrow her eyes at her best friend.

George let out what sounded like a snort, and Fred went slightly red, clearly caught off guard by his younger sister.

"Uh," he muttered, trying to think of a clever come back.

Brina's face felt warm. Not that Ginny was completely serious, but she was one of the only people with the ability to leave her brothers trying to find the right thing to say.

"See, I'm so perfectly stunning that he's speechless," Brina said with a laugh. "Not to mention I love your mother."

"Well then looks like I've found the perfect woman. Thanks for the help, Ginny," Fred said, taking Brina's hand and pulling her up out of her seat so that her mid-night blue, one strapped dress pooled just above her knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going to go dance," he said, matter of factly.

"Oh yea? But I never agree to that," she teased, as he placed his hands around her waist.

"Consider this me fulfilling your Yule Ball fantasy," he said, causing Brina to blush.

"My thirteen year-old self cannot contain her excitement," she said, laughing placing her arms around his neck.

"Don't forget to leave room for Merlin, though," he joked.

Brina shook her head. "You are too much sometimes."

She watched as his lips turned into a smile.

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it."

"Never said I didn't."

They swayed for a while, throwing a few twirls in here and there as Ginny and George watched. The entertainment ended all too soon, though, due to the patronus of Kingsley Shacklebolt. And then there was chaos.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reality

**Thanks for all the support so far! Reviews would be much appreciated :) Hope you like Chapter 5. It's a bit longer!**

Chapter 5

Wedding guests Apparated quickly after receiving the warning from Kingsley's patronus. Fred pulled Brina through the crowd using his height to scan the crowd for his fellow family members. From the corner of her eye, Brina saw Ginny and George running toward them as hooded figures appeared under the tent. Ginny grasped onto Brina's free hand.

"We have to get out of here!" Ginny screamed.

"What about your family?" Brina questioned, as she was pushed through the crowd.

"Let's just Apparate to your house," Ginny screamed over the shouts. "Tell Fred!"

"Fred! My house, now!" she screamed, and in an instant she felt a jolt in her stomach as she whirled into thin air.

Moments later she landed on the ground with a loud thud. Glancing to both sides, she saw Ginny and George to her right and Fred to her left. Despite small dirt patches on their skin and small rips in their dresses and robes, the group made it to Brina's home unscathed.

Two square green hedges stood on either side of a narrow, black gate. George approached the gate, but received a quick jolt upon touching the black metal. Cursing, he held his hand.

"First my ear, now my hand!" George exclaimed, frustrated and shaken by the night's turn of events.

"Your hand's going to be fine. It's just protection measures," Brina explained. "It only recognizes the touch of a Kimball immediate family member."

Brina opened the gate that led to a short cobblestone walkway, lined by her father's small garden, to the front steps of her home.

She let Fred, Ginny, and George inside, praying that her family would return home shortly.

"They're not back yet, but while we wait do you guys want anything? Tea, Butterbeer?" she asked rummaging through her refrigerator, rearranging different beverages to pass the time and calm her nerves.

"Sure," Ginny responded, walking over to help Brina with the drinks. "Did anyone see where Harry, my brother, Hermione got to?"

Silence followed. They all new that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were long by now, most likely on their secret mission assigned before Dumbledore died.

Moments later, Ginny, Brina, Fred, and George sat on the couches in the living room drinking Butterbeer. While they sipped on their Butterbeer, few words were exchanged among the group. Even though they all usually upheld positive attitudes in the face of difficult times, they all feared for the safety of their families.

At a quarter to midnight, they finally settled down. Ginny, George, and Fred dozed off, while Brina remained half asleep. Rousing her from her rest, Brina heard the metal gate creek through the open window. Her father's voice grew louder with each step he took along the cobblestone path. Thankful for her father's return, she hoped with all her might that the rest of her family made it back in one piece.

Brina who laid with her head on Fred's legs and her legs over Ginny's stomach carefully rolled off the couch, landing with a thud in the crease between the rug and the coffee table. Without waking the others, she slowly walked across her living room to the archway that separated it from her narrow hallway. As she reached the archway, the door creaked open revealing Derrick Kimball followed by the rest of his family.

"Don't worry Cressida, Brina is here. The enchantment on the gate read someone arriving here about two hours ago," he reassured his wife. Mr. Kimball craned his neck, trying to see or hear any unusual activity in his home.

Careful not to startle her father, Brina walked through the archway.

"Dad, I'm right here," she whispered.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Cressida exclaimed with hushed excitement. She pushed past her husband and pulled Brina into a tight embrace, gaining a view of the living room over her daughter's shoulder. "Derrick, look," she said summoning her husband to the archway. "Ginny, Fred, and George are here, too. Molly and Arthur will be so relieved."

Mr. Kimball nodded and walked into the living room. Standing with his hands on his hips, he examined the room as if trying to sense some form of dark magic hidden beneath the walls. "Well, looks like we have to wake those two," he said, pointing at Fred and George who rested on either side of Ginny. "Beside your mother and me, they are the only two wizards who can help me with the protective charms on the house."

"Can't just you and mom do it?" Avery questioned.

"Yes, but the more casters the stronger the protection. The Ministry has fallen anyway so I don't see why at least Brina and Emery can't..." Mr. Kimball began.

"No, it'll give the Death Eaters all the more reason to come here straight away. No...absolutely no underage magic is to be performed at my house," Cressida demanded. Her loose curls now spiraled off in every direction, and her pursed lips drew attention to the lines forming around her mouth.

"Plus, we can trust those two. Even if they used to reek havoc everywhere they went, they've actually made quite the success of themselves."

At once Fred and George stood from the couch, and hurriedly followed Brina's father outside.

"Keep an eye out while we protect the house, and..."

"I know...I know, mum. Clean up the Butterbeers," Brina finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cressida's thin lips turned slightly upward for a brief moment before she turned to walk outside, her long robes sweeping behind her.

Brina, Ginny, Alaina, Emery, and Avery sat around the circular wooden table in the kitchen. As much as the night's events diminished Ginny and Brina's energy, it had the opposite effect on Brina's brothers.

"There must have been forty, at least forty of them!" Avery exclaimed, leaning over the table on his hands.

"Yea, and we couldn't get anywhere until we found mum and dad. But when we did find them they couldn't find you, so once they had us we took off down the path to the broom shed," Emery said.

"It took us forever to convince them that Fred probably had you because I saw you dancing with him before the Death Eaters came," Avery continued.

"Otherwise they would've probably worried themselves into a frenzy those two. You know how they get," Emery said, gaining nods of approval from Brina and Avery.

"And we can't forget Alaina. She just cried the whole time," Avery said with a shrug.

"Did not," she snapped from her place on Brina's lap, her cheeks puffed around her large, brown eyes.

"It's okay," Brina whispered, kissing her sisters head.

Ginny remained silent. She usually effortlessly contributed to conversation, but Brina understood her escalated fear. Harry Potter was off somewhere doing something. Neither she nor anyone else, but Ron and Hermione of course, had the slightest inkling of what they were up to. Even though Fred, George, and Arthur aided their going away preparations and Ginny supported their decision to leave, Harry, Ron, and Hermione now ventured off alone without anyone's help. Brina knew Ginny's silence meant she was thinking of Harry and probably the few weeks when they spent their time together as a couple.

Emery and Avery spoke during the remainder of the time that their parents, Fred, and George casted protective charms on the house. When they walked into the kitchen, it was just after one in the morning.

"Ginny, everyone's safe from your family," Mrs. Kimball said. "We just received word from your father."

She nodded.

"We're all heading for the Burrow tomorrow. Oh, and kids, we've done some protective work on the house. So, along with the gate we now have a password on the door, some intruder alarms, and some hex alarms."

They nodded.

"I guess we should head to bed then," Mr. Kimball said, running his hand through his frazzled hair.

Everyone began to disperse.

"Dad, do you think we could all sleep in the living room tonight? You know considering the circumstances." Brina questioned.

"I suppose that'd be fine. You and Ginny take the couches. Guys I'll get you some sleeping bags if that's alright."

Everyone nodded again, since nobody was keen on speaking.

Brina settled down on one couch, Ginny on the other. The boys, Fred, and George set up sleeping bags across the floor for the night. She found it hard to believe that only five hours ago she was at the Burrow enjoying a wedding with the Weasleys, her friends, and family. For the first time since she left the Burrow, Brina cracked a smile upon thinking about her dance with Fred: a dance that he initiated.

Reality appeared different since then, and her smile faded. Until now, Brina brushed the idea of a full-fledged war to the back of her mind. Staring up at the dark ceiling, she thought of Harry's mission that she assumed would lead him to his ultimate goal: defeating Voldemort. In the meantime, it was the duty of Harry's friends and supporters to defend his cause and fight fiercely against Voldemort's Death Eaters.

A sudden pang of anxiety coursed through Brina's stomach. She thought of Hogwarts and Snape's reign over the school. How was Dumbledore's Army supposed to defend themselves against the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore? Not even Hogwarts provided safety for young witches and wizards.

Her anxiety quickly elevated when she thought of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Brina already tossed and turned on the couch, but sat upright when she realized that the Ministry of Magic now held the plans for Fred and George's magical protection products.

The only remedy to her increasing anxiety was to verbalize the problem. Therefore, she crawled off the couch, over to Fred and George's place on the floor next to the fire place. Brina hated to wake the twins so she hovered over their still figures for a moment, trying to decide on the best way to wake them. She thought of everything from jumping up and down to throwing something across the floor.

While pondering her plan, she looked at Fred. She felt somewhat uncomfortable kneeling before his sleeping figure, and knew how incredibly odd it looked. Making up her mind and disregarding any of her previous plans, Brina decided to lightly tap his shoulder. When Fred only stirred, she poked his side causing him to open his eyes and roll over onto his side.

He rubbed his squinted eyes, focusing on the figure kneeling in front of him. "Brina?"

"Sorry," she whispered. "Can you wake George, too. I just thought of something that could be really bad."

"What could be worse than almost fifty Death Eaters showing up at my brothers wedding?" he questioned. "Oh no, did that veela track me down?" he joked, sitting up in his sleeping bag, trying to smooth down his hair with his hand.

"As entertaining as it'd be to see you confronted with an angry veela, no. It's about your shop. Now wake George," she pleaded, becoming slightly impatient in the face of Fred's calmness.

"I am certainly not waking my brother. What's the sense in worrying now, in the middle of the night, when really nothing can be done?" Fred questioned, shrugging.

"Fred, aren't you worried?" Brina asked, leaning closer.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Of course I'm worried, but I tend to push things to the back of my mind better than most people."

"Anyone can push something out of their mind better than me," Brina said, feeling slightly embarrassed with her choice to wake Fred.

"And that's why you have me and George and Ginny. We taught her our ways and I'm sure we can teach you, too. We're pretty influential. I mean parents didn't keep their kids away from us for nothing," Fred said, glancing at the ceiling as if reminiscing on his glory days at Hogwarts.

Brina smiled. Although she continued to inwardly worry about the twin's products, she decided to wait until morning to discuss it with Fred, George, and Ginny.

"You're right. We'll just talk about it in the morning," Brina agreed, standing to walk back to her couch. "But it'll still bother me."

"Well just think about other things...things you really like. I like pranking people," Fred told her.

She nodded, turning to look at Fred as he spoke. Standing between the couch and Fred's place on the floor she decided to speak her mind. "You're pretty spectacular sometimes, you know that?"

Fred sat back up and ran his hands over his hair again. "I try," he said, giving her his famous smirk.

She sat on her couch and curled up against the side, pulling her blanket she bought at the Quidditch World Cup around her. A cool breeze blew in from the window behind the couch, and Brina found it hard to believe that such serenity existed after the night's events.

"By the way Brina," Fred said in a loud whisper. "Before all the excitement happened I was having fun dancing. You were really great."

Taken by surprise Brina smiled widely, happy for the darkness of the room. Fred's sincerity surprised her even more. "Me, too, Fred. I'm glad you asked...well actually dragged me out there with you," Brina replied, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"I always know how to make a witch's dream come true," he mused.

"You'd do a witch one better if you let her sleep," Brina whispered, hoping their exchange would not wake the others.

She heard his sleeping bag rustle. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who woke me up in the first place, so I don't feel like sleeping much anymore."

His dark shadow approached Brina's couch, and she saw his tall, lean figure stop in front of where she lay.

"Can I help you Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, I was going to give you a hug since you seemed like you needed one before, and then I was going to grab some tea. But since you must be so nosy and snappy all the time..."

"You know if you could see me I'd be rolling my eyes at you right now," Brina interrupted.

"And you know I'd just sit here quite content that I can wind you up so easily," he replied quickly. "Now about that hug."

Brina remained still for a moment, but she knew that Fred knew that she would eventually give in. She unwrapped herself from the blanket and stood once again. Fred stepped toward her and hugged her around the shoulders. She squeezed him around the waist, and he chuckled, she assumed due to the fact that her head barely reached his shoulders.

"You've got quite the grip there, Bri," he said, making her release her arms from his waist. He followed suit. "Mark of a good hug in my opinion," he added quickly as he turned to walk toward the kitchen.

She smiled. "Glad my hugging abilities are up to par, but really now, I am going to sleep."

Once again she settled down on the couch, and fell asleep to the sound of Fred rummaging through the refrigerator.


	6. Chapter 6: To Plan or not to Plan

Chapter 6

August drew on and no resolution came. Harry, Ron, and Hermione vanished without a trace, muggle borns were round up daily, and innocent witches and wizards left their homes in fear of not returning. Brina and Ginny's birthdays passed with barely any notice since the stress of the Weasley and Kimball families preoccupied them. Cressida Kimball came from a muggle family, but refused to register herself for questioning of any kind. In the case of a quick escape, Bill and Fleur agreed to open their home at Shell Cottage to Mrs. Kimball in order to ensure her protection from an unfair trial.

Business at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes suffered immensely. Fred and George only took orders by owl at the current time, and they feared for the protection of their hard earned shop. With so much extra time on their hands and much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley, the twins traveled often between the Burrow and Brina's to discuss the fate of their Shield products. Their discussions usually left Brina biting her nails and Fred and George ashamed and somewhat guilty of letting the Ministry in on their plans from the start.

"Imagine the Death Eaters running around with our Shield hats. They'd be practically invincible," said George in a worried tone. Like Fred, he remained calm in the face of chaos, but the extenuating circumstances justified his worry.

"When you say it, it sounds worse," Brina told George. "But my dad is doing the best he can to find out who may have the information, but everything has been so hushed up lately with the Death Eaters covertly running everything."

Brina's father worked with cursed magical objects and reviewed new products before they left the Ministry for public use. Therefore, his chances of hearing something about the Shield products stood better than most. Despite the favorable odds, though, Derrick Kimball and his second cousin, Rodolphus Lestrange did not see eye to eye. Mr. Kimball removed himself from his cousin, causing a rift to form even with his mother, who fearfully obeyed and accepted their family's affiliation with the Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort. Now that the Death Eaters controlled the Ministry, Mr. Kimball planned on laying as low as possible.

"I'm a bloody idiot," Fred droned. "It's all my fault. Almost as bad as Percy that prat, selling myself to the Ministry all for a few extra Galleons."

"You two are ridiculous. It's like you have two personalities. You're either joking like fools or getting angry these days. I can't keep up. If this is what it's like to deal with me all the time then I strongly suggest you leave my house now," Brina said, rolling her eyes.

They remained silent.

"Tough love guys." She stood ruffling George's hair, and walked to the other side of the table behind Fred resting her hands on the back of his chair. "It's just strange, though. I got so used to you guys being the Hogwarts pranksters, seeing you take anything seriously is a bit...I dunno, different I guess."

She walked back to her seat, but instead of sitting, she placed two hands on the top of the table a leaned forward. "Look you two," she said, looking back and forth between Fred and George. "Two years ago, you guys did the unthinkable leaving Hogwarts the way you did. You stood up for what you knew was right, not to mention you had a great time doing it. Scheming and plotting for the greater good is kind of your thing, and I for one am completely bewildered that you're sitting hear right now instead of coming up with some elaborate plan to infiltrate the Ministry to get your bloody Shield plans back!" she exclaimed, standing and crossing her arms over her chest.

The twins stared at Brina. George looked deep in thought while Fred looked as if Brina was about to deliver the punch line of a long awaited joke. A moment later they started to laugh. Brina raised an eyebrow due to their unexpected response.

"Fred," George began. "We have really found ourselves one insightful witch."

Fred nodded, a smile still plastered on his face. "She's right you know."

"Excuse me?" Brina said.

"I think he said you're right," George repeated.

"I know it's hard to believe, but all this time we've been back and forth between here and the Burrow, just waiting," Fred said.

"So, I think we need to come up with a plan soon."

"And you and I both know we could carry it out without a problem, George."

"O course, but I dunno about this one," George said motioning toward Brina. "She may blow our cover. We've only ever let Lee in on our plans before, and he's almost as bent on causing mischief as we are."

Brina cleared her throat in hopes to end their rant.

"Look guys, before you can concoct any kind of plan, we need word from my dad first. I've already talked things over with him and he said he'd help us, as long as we can be pretty discreet about it," Brina said.

"Discreet?" Fred replied, leaning his hand on his head.

"Yes, discreet. My mum hasn't registered as a muggle, so my family is kind of on thin ice right now with the Ministry, and you know your dad's being traced. Not to mention your family's been questioned about the whereabouts of Harry," Brina explained, trying to impress the seriousness of the issue on him.

"You know Brina, we can't win with you. One minute you're telling us to do something about this mess and the next you're telling us to be careful," George said, rising from the table.

Brina reached for their empty glasses, hoping to drop the previous conversation, but Fred magically removed the cups from the table, causing them to zoom toward the sink.

"Just send us an owl when your dad tells you anything," Fred said, gathering his things.

Brina's heart sank. "Wait you're leaving? I'll at least find a way to the Burrow. School starts in a few weeks, and what if I don't get to see you...I mean you guys before going back?"

"Bri, you know we'd love to have you, but between both our mums getting you out of here right now doesn't seem like the best idea," George told her as they walked from the kitchen to the living room. "I'll be right back, mate. Promised I'd show Emery some new ideas for the shop before we'd have to leave."

Brina, who stood with her back to George noticed Fred meet his brother's eyes. She never questioned the unspoken exchange that sometimes occurred between them, but she suddenly felt, like the time in the shop almost a month ago, that she was involved. Silently kicking herself for seeming to needy and girlish in the kitchen, Brina wondered if George caught on to her disappointment at Fred's sudden desire to leave.

"Wanna sit down while we wait?" Brina asked, breaking the silence.

Fred nodded and sat next to Brina.

"So, what's the plan when you guys get back to the Burrow?" Brina asked, just looking for something to say to prevent her from dwelling on the fact that she may not see Fred until the Christmas holidays.

"Blimey Brina, cut the small talk! You've never been one for small talk," Fred told her.

Fred was right, so she decided to remain silent, allowing three words to repeatedly float through her mind. Each time she'd try to verbalize them, though, a tremendous lump rose in her throat; her vocal chords seemed unable to function.

The dim candles mixed with the flowing window curtains cast dancing shadows around the room. Brina decided to focus on her calm surroundings to offset her internal turmoil. Through her peripheral vision, Brina caught Fred's eyes studying her face as he slightly pouted his lower lip. Becoming incredibly warm under his gaze, Brina tried to focus on the shifting shadows surrounding her. When she felt his hand creep slowly onto hers, her concentration finally broke. She shifted her head so their eyes met. Her heart raced as her stomach constricted, and Brina knew she would regret not speaking her mind.

"I'll miss you." She uttered the words lightly, still looking him straight in the eye.

Fred smiled weakly, closing his hand more tightly around Brina's. That's all it took for Ginny's words of encouragement to trigger her next move. As if a jolt in Brina's stomach lunged her forward, she kissed Fred quickly on the side of his lips, bumping his nose in the process. Brina quickly covered her nose and mouth with her free hand, partly because her nose hurt and partly as a shield, for they only remained inches away from each other. Her embarrassment subsided slightly when she looked at Fred again and saw his signature smirk playing on his lips.

Brina removed her hand from her face, exhaling slowly, but she wished to know Fred's thoughts.

When their eyes met again, Fred broke the silence. "Well I prefer this to small talk any day" he said quietly, his smirk growing into a small smile.

Numb with relief and excitement, Brina watched as Fred began to close the little space that remained between their lips. Closing the gap, Brina finally brushed her lips against his. She felt a strand of his hair fall against her forehead, confirming just how close they were. Squeezing her hand, Fred shifted to rest his free arm gently across her legs as he kissed her more fully, but slowly. Brina kissed him back before pulling away, resting her free hand on his bicep. Silence followed for a brief moment. Brina watched Fred looking at her mouth while he slowly sucked at his bottom lip.

"I'll miss you," Fred finally said, glancing up to meet her gaze.

Brina squeezed Fred's hand. The space between them began to close again before they heard George's voice and hurried footsteps coming from the kitchen. Brina and Fred separated. She looked toward the floor as her thoughts swam with images of the past few minutes.

George pushed open the door leading from the kitchen to the living room followed closely by Mr. Kimball. Brina looked at Fred who sat grinning with his arms folded across his chest. She rolled her eyes when he winked at her, although she was glad to know Fred was acting like himself again. They then looked at George with quizzical expressions.

"You're dad knows who has them," George said, clapping his hands together.

Mr. Kimball nodded.

"So then that means," Fred began.

"Yes, my dear brother, time for a plan," George finished.

"And Brina, this may be the only time I'll ever ask this of you in your life," Mr. Kimball said, eyeing Brina seriously. "Not a word of this to your mother or she'll put herself in jeopardy. I've been doing well to keep my nose clean, and if your mother knew that we were involved..."

"Got it dad," she agreed. She knew her mother would be taken in immediately if she was caught at the Ministry.

"Good, and now for the plan," he responded, looking to Fred and George.

He received enthusiastic nods from the twins, knowing that too much time passed since their last great plan.


	7. And we did it without Polyjuice Potion

**Thank you to everyone who has added my story as a favorite or has alerted my story so far, seeing as it's my first HP fic! It'd be great though to get some more reviews though, feedback is always welcome! I'm trying to balance the romance and actual story line since I don't want it to become just another fluffy Fred fic, although there will be more romance involved in later chapters for sure. :) Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 7 - We did it without Polyjuice Potion

Brina pushed Fred and George toward the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Their reluctance to carry out the task at hand frustrated her because if they wanted to accompany her they could not say or do anything that would jeopardize themselves or their family.

"Guys, come on. We agree this is the only way you two can be involved," Brina urged, as they received curious glances from other witches and wizards around them.

"Yeah, but why does it have to involve him," Fred said with a grimace.

"Because it'll look more convincing that way. Even George said so," she said, looking at him for approval.

"It does make sense, mate. After all we did grow up with the git until he decided to sell himself to the Ministry," George agreed. "Plus, if we get caught that's one thing, but Brina needs to get back to school in a week."

"Right," said Fred, who began to walk a few paces ahead of Brina and George.

"See, when I bring your name into the mix he can't say anything otherwise he'd look like a right git," George whispered to Brina, nudging her as he spoke.

Brina chuckled, and George smirked when Fred whipped his head around.

"Wow, you're good," whispered Brina.

"One of the many perks of being the more superior twin," George said grinning as they strode into the atrium.

They stopped for a brief moment, studying the new banners and the modified fountain. Brina saw Fred's face contort as George blankly stared.

"Rubbish," they uttered together.

"Come off it, you two. I'm going to find my dad, and you two go find Percy," Brina said, as she pulled them into the lift. "I'll just find you when I'm all set."

"Make sure to give toad-face our best," screamed Fred, earning a glance of approval from George as they exited the lift on level one.

Brina hoped that Fred's encounter with Percy would not provoke him, although she knew that George, being the more level-headed twin, would keep him in check.

When she reached level three, Brina stepped out of the lift and made her way toward her father's office. Mr. Kimball sat at his desk examining a group of Sneakoscopes.

"So this is what you do all day?" Brina asked standing at the door watching her father fiddle with the insides of a Sneakoscope.

Shelves of magical objects lined the walls of the office. Her father's ambitions never involved sitting behind a desk. He preferred a job that required hands on work, despite receiving a lower wage.

"Yep. All magical objects going out for use come through here first for inspection. Remember that snitch I brought home? Used by the Puddlemere Quidditch team that was," he said, always proud of bringing home a few noteworthy items over the years.

"Of course, dad you never let me forget it," Brina said with a smile, browsing the shelves for anything particularly interesting.

"So, where are Fred and George? Are they off to find Percy?" Mr. Kimball questioned, throwing a sheet over his work station.

Brina nodded. "Fred's not too happy about it at all, though."

"Well I wouldn't be too happy either if I had to walk up to my older brother and have a civil conversation with him when he's helped force Muggles to present themselves at the Ministry," Mr. Kimball said. "Even if it is part of the plan."

"Speaking of which, we have to get down to Umbridge's office soon. Are you sure she hasn't shipped out the order yet though?"

"I'm almost positive, since they put the products on my agenda for next month I doubt they've been put into production yet."

"Good. The twins really loath the fact that Umbridge thinks she's finally paid them back for running a muck when they left school. I wish they could set some of their fireworks off under her arse though, dad."

Mr. Kimball laughed. "You never know who's listening around here so lay off the bashing for a bit."

They left the office, and Mr. Kimball made sure to lock the door behind him. They took the lift to the first floor where Fred and George were probably deep in conversation with Percy. While walking down the hallway, Brina kept an ear out for their familiar voices. Three doors down on her right hand side she saw a sign that marked the office of Percy Weasley; behind the door she could make out three separate blurs of red. Glad everything was running smoothly, Brina followed her father to the last door on the floor.

A pang of shock coursed through her when Brina caught sight of Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye whizzing aimlessly on Umbridge's office door. She now knew that Umbridge was not only a power hungry lunatic, but also someone who required serious mental help.

Doing her best to wear her most innocent smile, Brina waited as her father knocked on the office door. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Brina's nostrils were instantly filled with a sickeningly sweet aroma and caught her first glimpse of Umbridge's office, which was decorated almost identically to her office at Hogwarts. Her senses brought back unwanted memories of detentions and interrogations she faced in her fourth year.

"Ah yes, Mr. Kimball," came an unpleasantly sweet voice.

Dolores Umbridge sat with folded hands at her desk: her usual cup of pink tea to her left and a stack of papers to her right. At once Brina's eyes glazed over the room, searching for the envelope holding the Shield plans.

"Good morning. Brina's here for the appointment as we arranged," Mr. Kimball said, standing just over the threshold of the door.

"Well take a seat then," she said, blinking toward the two chairs opposite her desk.

Brina sat down, staring at the awful lace drapes surrounding a window.

"Your father tells me you've begun to consider working for the Ministry. I'm so glad you've finally realized that the Ministry of Magic provides the most supreme form of stability for any witch or wizard," Umbridge told her, reaching forward for her tea. A heavy gold locket hit her desk in the process.

Brina focused on the gaudy locket, causing her father to nudge her arm.

"Oh...oh yes," Brina responded, nodding and smiling. "Seeing as I'm going into my sixth year now, I've realized that protecting the pure wizard community must be the top agenda. I've been interested in jobs that would allow me to work in providing that protection for them."

"Smart girl you've raised," Umbridge said, directing her gaze to Mr. Kimball. "After all, wizards must be able to protect themselves from those who acquire magic unjustly."

Brina nodded. "Would it be possible for me to see a comprehensive job listing and their requirements just to see where I stand?"

"Certainly," Umbridge said in her high, girlish tone.

She stood from her pink, cushioned desk chair and turned to a large bookshelf against the wall beside her desk. Brina watched Umbridge rummage through the book shelf for a moment before fiercely tapping her dad's shoulder.

"Now," Brina mouthed silently, and in an instant books and files flew from the shelf and scattered across the floor.

Jumping up from her chair Brina raced to catch a glimpse of as many files as possible.

"Oh no, let me help you," Brina said dropping to her knees, beginning to collect as many papers as she could while keeping an eye out for the logo of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

She collected only a few items when Umbridge sent the rest of the books and papers zooming back into place on the shelf, and she walked back to her desk carrying a thick stack of papers. Her beady eyes examined Mr. Kimball as she passed the papers across the desk to Brina who sifted through the stack of papers she collected from the floor. Brina placed the stack of papers on the desk when she confirmed that Fred and George's plans were not in the pile and took the stack Umbridge placed before her. When Brina finished flipping through the pages, she passed them over to here father doing her best to look excited.

While her father browsed the pages, Umbridge stood to pour herself another cup of tea. She removed her cup and napkin from her desk, revealing an envelope that looked all too familiar to Brina. Her eyes widened, and she looked at her father who also noticed the envelope.

Throughout the past week, Brina trained her father to perform a perfect, nonverbal Vanishing Spell. She received an E on her Transfiguration exam, whereas her father struggled to achieve high marks in the subject during his time at school. At only sixteen, though, Brina could not use magic beyond Hogwarts and would certainly not attempt it within the Ministry of Magic. She now searched for a way to allow her father a clear shot at vanishing the contents within the envelope.

"Professor Umbridge. I noticed your door, and the eye you have there is most fascinating," Brina said, standing from her chair and walking to the door. She furrowed her brow and extended her hand toward the eye, doing her best to look oblivious.

Umbridge's tea cup crashed to the floor as she ran over to the door. "Do not touch that!" she squealed, grasping Brina's outstretched hand.

Brina giggled. "Sorry. It's just so odd. I don't know where you could have come across such a rare magical object. If I didn't know that you were such an upstanding Ministry official I would assume you nicked it from someone," Brina said, looking at Umbridge straight in the eye.

For a moment, Brina sensed a hint of fear when Umbridge's eye gave a slight twitch. She stood the same height as Umbridge, but felt much taller in that brief moment.

"Reparo." Mr. Kimball's voice reached Brina's ears causing her to break eye contact with Umbridge. He stood with the tea cup fully repaired, which Umbridge snatched from his outstretched hand.

"Alright, then I think we should be off," Mr. Kimball said, grabbing the informative stack of papers off Umbridge's desk.

"Thank you so much for your time Professor!" Brina beamed, for she knew that her father completed his task.

They quickly exited and strode down the hall to Percy's office. Brina knocked on the door, which Percy answered quickly.

"I was here visiting my father today and I ran into your brothers. I was just wondering if you..."

"They're right here," Percy cut her off, as Fred and George pushed their way through the door.

Once they crossed the threshold the door slammed behind them.

Minutes later Brina, Fred, and George exited the Ministry of Magic with huge grins on their faces.

"Mischief managed," Brina said as they began their journey home.


	8. Chapter 8: Last Night at the Burrow

Chapter 8

Brina spent most of her final week of summer vacation at the Burrow. Her high spirits resulted from the success at the Ministry, but she dreaded the year ahead of her. For one Snape was now headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and two she knew she would miss Fred more than ever. Since their first kiss in Brina's living room, Fred took advantage of almost any opportunity to go off with Brina alone. She took his initiative as a sign that Fred finally reciprocated the feelings or at least the attraction she felt toward him.

As dusk fell around the Burrow on the evening before the girls left for Hogwarts, Fred, George, Ginny, and Brina played a game of two-on-two Quidditch. Ginny and Fred led George and Brina by twenty points as Brina chased after the tiny, golden Snitch. Just as she outstretched her hand to win the game, Fred zoomed into her from her right and knocked her out of the way, allowing Ginny to easily catch the Snitch.

"Foul!" George screamed at Fred as they all descended to the ground.

"Yea! Come on. I had that!" Brina shouted, her hands waving wildly at Fred.

"Losers clean up," Ginny said dropping her broom to the ground while Fred ignored Brina and George. Ginny began to walk back to the house, but turned around a moment later. "On second thought," she said, "Fred why don't you help Brina, seeing as you pretty much pummeled her out of the way.

"But we won!" Fred exclaimed.

"No, no. You go and take as long as you need," George said, shoving his brother toward the shed with a smile on his face.

Fred and Brina took off to the shed. As they walked, Brina swore she heard a faint giggle the belonged to Ginny. Brina rolled her eyes.

"What?" Fred asked, catching her eye.

"You know they know," Brina said.

"Oh, I know, but what's so wrong with that?" Fred questioned, furrowing his brow at her.

"I dunno, nothing I suppose. But that's just Ginny and George. To other people this may look a little...I don't know...wrong?" Brina said, trying to find the right words.

"Wrong? You're not very good at explaining things, Bri," Fred said.

Brina could tell by the look on his face that her ambiguity frustrated him.

"I just mean that I'm not even of age yet, and Ginny even told me a while back that she didn't think you'd start anything since I'm sorta young," Brina explained.

Fred rolled his eyes and nodded as they approached the shed. "So you think other people would think that I'm some sort of creepy weirdo if we actually were together?"

Brina laughed at his words. "Well if you want to put it that way, maybe just a bit."

They entered the shed and Bria laid the brooms against their individual places on the wall.

"For the record," Fred said, his eyes on Brina's back. "The age thing doesn't bother me much. I mean look at Tonks and Lupin. But I will admit, it sorta made me cautious."

"How so?"

"Well I mean, I'm me. And you know I'm usually not shy about these matters."

Brina turned around, crossed her arms, and shook her head. "No, not in the least."

"But since you're three years younger, which doesn't make a difference to me since you're much more interesting than half the girls in my year, I just didn't want to scare you or make anyone else uncomfortable. So that's basically why I didn't just grab you in front of a large crowd to snog you there," Fred explained, shrugging using his humor to try to lighten the somewhat awkward conversation.

Brina laughed. This was the first time over the past three weeks that they actually discussed anything to do with them.

"By the way you cost me a bet with my brother," Fred continued as he began to walk toward Brina.

"What?" she yelled, her mouth agape.

"Well he thought it was getting ridiculous, so he bet me that you'd get fed up and eventually go for it. I hate it when he's right sometimes," Fred said, shaking his head reaching Brina.

His arms found her waste and her back found the coarse, wooden wall of the shed causing a broom to tumble over. Fred paid the broom no mind as Brina felt his warm breath against her cheek. He kissed her cheek lightly and then her jaw. Now that Brina knew of the bet between Fred and George she understood some of the reason for his need to usually initiate things between them. She certainly did not mind, since it was very characteristic of him. Soon Fred nipped at her neck and Brina's grip tightened around Fred's neck. When he gently sucked on the soft skin below her ear Brina instinctively wound her fingers through the hair at the bottom of his neck. She sighed unsteadily and bit her bottom lip.

Moving her head, Fred's lips slipped from her skin. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him full on the lips, their mouths moving together, fiercely. Fred moved his body flush against her as his hands roamed her sides, while Brina's hands tangled in his hair. Moments later they pulled away, breathing heavily. She laughed since Fred was almost squatting to accommodate her height.

"We should probably head back soon before they think we've been captured by a swarm of Death Eaters," Fred said, rubbing his face.

"Ha, yea. We'll probably be missed," Brina agreed.

They started back toward the Burrow, and just outside the door Fred wrapped his arm around Brina's shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you," he said.

She smiled, hugging his waste. "I'll miss you."

Everyone, including the Kimballs, spent their last evening together at the Burrow doing their best to focus on the comfort and happiness that surrounded them, but Brina, like everyone else inwardly worried about the war against Voldemort and the safety of Harry Potter.


End file.
